nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tanoomba
Tanoomba are Goombas based on the Tanooki Suit that are located in both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom. They resemble regular Goombas, except that the Tanoomba has raccoon ears, a raccoon tail, and a leaf on its forehead. Tanoombas have powerful mimicry abilities and are able to shapeshift into different objects and different creatures. However, Tanoombas can always be given away by the raccoon-like features or leaves that appear on their transformations. History ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' During the events of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Tanoombas are found in Beanbean Outskirts in an area north of Beanbean Castle Town. To attack, a Tanoomba will transform into a copy of Mario or Luigi. After transforming, the Tanoomba will attack the brother who the shape-shifting Goomba didn't transform into (i.e. if a Tanoomba transforms into a Luigi clone, the Tanoomba will attack the real Mario). This attack can be countered with a hammer strike. Additionally, a Tanoomba can attack by spinning its tail at a Mario brother. The brothers can jump to dodge this attack, but should be prepared to dodge multiple tail strikes. This attack may give a Mario Bro. the trip status effect. If Game Boy Horror SP is used, Tanoombas will drop a Green Pepper when defeated. Tanoombas sometimes assist Bob-ombs in battle, and are themselves sometimes joined by Paratroopeas. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, Tanoombas' feet are colored darker brown, but they keep the 'conjoined' eyes they had in the original game. Tanoombas also appear in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser, where they are enemies. They are melee troopers, and attack by running into enemies. Their special attack is Spin Cycle, allowing them to attack by spinning their tails. In Popple's Partner, Part 2, a Tanoomba appears as a candidate to be Popple's new partner. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Tanoombas can be found on Thwomp Volcano in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. They use a variety of disguises. A Tanoomba can turn into a Toad (with a raccoon tail), a giant Coin (with the Tanoomba's face on it), a ? Block (with a leaf on top), or even a Thwack (with the Tanoomba's face on it). Once approached, the Tanoomba reveals itself and attacks. In battle, the Tanoomba uses a variety of shape-shifting attacks (like their Beanbean counterparts, albeit different transformations). First, a Tanoomba can jump high and either turn into a Thwomp (with a raccoon tail) or an orange bubble (with a raccoon tail). If the Tanoomba turns into a Thwomp, it quickly falls and crushes a Mario Bro. If the Tanoomba turns into a bubble, it falls slowly, causing damage when it hits a Mario Bro. Both of these attacks can be countered with a hammer. Additionally, if a Tanoomba flips when it jumps, it attacks Luigi. If it jumps without flipping, the Tanoomba attacks Mario, also if it goes all the way to the top of the screen, it turns into a Thwomp. However if it goes near the top, it turns into a Bubble. A Tanoomba can also turn into a Spiny shell (again, with a raccoon tail). When it transforms into the shell, the Tanoomba slides into the Mario Bros., circling around and attempting to damage the brothers multiple times. This technique may even poison a brother. To dodge this attack, Mario and Luigi have to jump as the Spiny shell approaches. Again, if the Tanoomba does a twirl jump before attacking, Luigi is the first brother to be attacked. If it hops normally, Mario is attacked first. A stronger and Shroob-like version of the Tanoomba, the Tashrooba, is found later in the game at Shroob Castle. ''Super Mario-Kun'' A single Tanoomba appears in volume 36 of the Super Mario-Kun, which is based off Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. It has a nose in this appearance, and provokes the four brothers into attacking each other. First, it turns into Luigi, eating the Bros.' cake. It then turns into Mario and hits Luigi, then into Baby Mario, who sticks his fingers up Baby Luigi's nose, causing them to battle. When it decides to defeat them by attempting to smash them in Thwomp form, after they are worn out, the four brothers realize they have been tricked and team up against the Tanoomba. After the attack, the Tanoomba cries for forgiveness. It first transforms into a Shroob, which the Mario Bros. disapprove of. It then turns into a tree, where the Mario Bros. approve, but Luigi has an allergic reaction to it and sneezes the leaves off the tree. Profiles and statistics ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' *''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser'' Profile: They're proud of their POW, despite their small size. Quite speedy, so try to take them down quickly. Stats Names in other Languages *Spanish: Goompache *French: Ratonos *Italian: Canotto Category:Mario enemies Category:Goombas Category:Mario species